Nephilim
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Meg no murió ni cayo al infierno, Cass no volvió al cielo pero nadie sabe donde está en la tierra. ¿Qué criatura es aquella a la que ángeles y demonios temen tanto?
1. Cazador una vez, cazador para siempre

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros. Joad Clearence y otros OC son completamente de mi autoria. Este fic no va paralelo a la situacion actual de la serie. Todo la información de los Nephilim esta basada en el concepto "Nephilim" de DmC mezclado con elementos de la misma serie._**

 ** _N/A: Advierto, abra spoilers y muy grandes por cierto._**

* * *

 _Carry on my wayward son  
_ _There'll be peace when you are done  
_ _Lay your weary head to rest  
_ _Don't you cry no more_

[Carry on my wayward son-Kansas]

* * *

Años…largos años han pasado. Años llenos de aventura y trabajos, de tiempos de paz y tiempos de guerra, de risas y lagrimas, de convivencia con amigos y conocidos, de viajes y cacerías. Años de trabajos que finalmente con el tiempo fueron declinando, años en los cuales ambos hermanos Winchester enseñaron a los futuros cazadores que tomarían sus lugares como realizar un trabajo, bien hecho y humanitariamente. Y finalmente, cuando sabían que estaban demasiado viejos para realizar ese trabajo, finalmente cada uno tomo un camino no muy lejano del otro pero que les permitiría seguir con su trabajo y a la vez tener algo de paz. Los aprendices se convertirían en maestros…maestros como alguna vez fueron Bobby o su padre John.

* * *

–Estamos seguros de eso? – pregunto en un gutural barítono mientras miraba a su interlocutor con un ceño fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas por el gesto de miedo oculto, miedo de aquello que teme, de aquello que no desea que sea real.

–Si…estamos más que seguros, los augurios no mienten, se ha revisado todo una y otra vez…no hay duda…esta aquí.- le respondió tragando saliva por el miedo que le atenazaba el corazón, el mismo miedo que hacia presa el corazón de su compañero.

Ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, sabían que con los augurios no podrían recurrir a mas pruebas, estaba allí, en el mundo humano, después de tantos años de buscarlo, perseguirlo, cazarlo, después de que habían tratarlo de eliminarlo una y otra vez antes que estuviera listo, cuando aún era débil, ahora, debían enfrentarlo cuando ya estaba listo, si se encontraba en el mundo humano, era porque finalmente lo había descubierto, la manera, la forma de ingresar al mismo

–Tenemos que acabar con el…antes que se vuelva más fuerte- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, el otro se paró a su lado –no pudimos hacerlo cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su asquerosa madre… ¿Cómo lo haremos ahora?- saco un cigarrillo de la arrugada caja de lucky strike que guardaba en su bolsillo y lo encendió –no lo sé…pero debemos hacerlo-

* * *

Sam se encontraba en su estudio, ordenando algunos papeles en el archivo de los últimos casos que habían sido resueltos, oh no…él no lo había hecho, hacia muchísimo tiempo que él y Dean se habían retirado del activo de cazadores, ellos se dedicaban únicamente al apoyo en caso de ser necesario, como alguna vez Bobby o Ellen los apoyaron a ellos durante sus cacerías, nada peligroso en su mayoría, ambos sabían que ya no eran tan jóvenes y que no rendirían mucho en el campo como requirieran demasiados esfuerzos físicos, no, la edad y toda la guerra que años atrás vivieron los había dejado demasiado marcados, demasiado agotados, muchas cicatrices de batalla, muchos daños emocionales que tal vez jamás sanarían, demasiadas cosas con que cargar.

No, ellos estaban bien así como estaban, tal vez no tuvieran familias regulares, tal vez no estuvieran casados o tuvieran hijos, pero tenían familia, vaya que tenían familia, cada amigo hecho, cada persona a la que habían ayudado en su momento, cazadores de los que habían aprendido, cazadores a los que habían ayudado, seres sobrenaturales a los que alguna vez llamaron monstruos y solo se dieron cuenta que no lo eran…personas, cosas, lugares…tenían una familia enorme, y ambos lo sabían, ambos habían aprendido que sin importar nada, todo el mundo puede ser tu familia.

Durante largos minutos se dedico a ordenar sus papeles como solía hacer en el cálido silencio de su casa, buscando nuevos casos y descartando algunos que se hacían pasar por casos y que al final no lo era. En ese largo análisis no pudo más que comenzar a notar detalles, detalles que cualquiera, que no tuviera una experiencia tan grande como la que el tenia en la cacería de demonios, no podrían notar, detalles que un cazador común pasaría por alto. Durante horas tomo notas, reviso su computadora y busco en libros, uniendo las señales, los eventos, aquellas cosas que parecían ser sucesos aislados, pero que no lo eran.

Confundido, sin saber cómo interpretar las extrañas señales, levanto el teléfono y marco el código de área y el número de la única persona que podría confirmar lo que él decía –Dean? Si…hola, escucha…necesito que vengas para acá, puedo tener algo grande…-

* * *

Horas después, el famoso y preciado Impala se encontraba aparcado en el exterior mientras que en el interior de la casa, los hermanos revisaban las notas que Sam había recabado, comparándolas con sus viejas notas y a la vez buscando nuevos datos, no estaban seguros de lo que veían pero tampoco era algo totalmente desconocido

–Si son augurios…pero no son…no son como todos los augurios demoniacos- dijo el mayor de los Winchester mientras comparaba las viejas notas de su propio diario con los nuevos datos que habían recabado desde que había llegado –Son distintos…hay tormentas eléctricas…pero esto de los campos como si hubiera detonado una bomba…esto corresponde…- Sam asintió mirándolo pensativo –si lo se…la aparición de un ángel…- coincidió con el mayor –el problema es que…desde que su batalla termino no se ha avistado ningún ángel…y los demonios que han encontrado son los de siempre…de cruces de caminos o perdidos que solo se esconden- se recargo en la silla exhalando con pesadez, Dean dejo los papeles en la mesa, recordando un poco de aquellas épocas en las que los augurios demoniacos y angelicales eran cosa de todos los días –¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿25 años tal vez?- bebió un trago de la botella de cerveza en su otra mano y miro al menor –poco mas, poco menos…- suspiro y miro los papeles de nuevo, tenía un mal presentimiento –tal vez debamos investigar esto nosotros mismos…- Dean lo miro y medio sonrió –de vuelta al ruedo ¿no?- Sam emitió ese bufido mezclado con risa –si…eso parece…escucha…tal vez no sea nada, tal vez sean meros incidentes aislados pero…- el mayor asintió en señal de que entendía que quería decir –pero el instinto dice otra cosa…que podemos decir…somos cazadores…nuestro trabajo es asegurarnos-

* * *

La bodega era fría, oscura, goteaba de todos lados, el demonio inmovilizado miraba a todos lados asustado, tragando saliva, los rumores que había escuchado jamás los había creído, pero ahora, allí, atado sin cuerdas a ese pilar de concreto, se daba cuenta que al final no habían sido solo rumores, y por primera vez en su larga existencia, el condenado rezaba a todos los dioses del cielo, del infierno y el purgatorio por su vida, pues sabía que aquel ser podría acabar con él con apenas un pequeño esfuerzo.

El ser lo miro y sonrió levemente –sabes…para ser un demonio no te pareces en nada a tus congéneres que me estaban dando cacería…aunque claro…siendo uno menor…- rio levemente mientras el demonio jadeaba amedrentado –por favor…déjame ir…hare lo que quieras…guardare silencio, no diré nada…no diré que te vi- rogaba lastimeramente mientras su contenedor humano sudaba copiosamente, estaba tan asustado que sentía que en cualquier momento se orinaría en los pantalones –ja!...hablarías al primer golpe que tu torturador te diera…¿crees que no conozco a los de tu calaña?, no, los conozco demasiado bien como para creerte…- exhalo por la nariz y se sentó frente a el –además…no es como que me importe mucho que me encuentre o no…en el infierno ellos tienen el hándicap, pero aquí…aquí soy más fuerte…- había sacado un arma que había comenzado a afilar, el demonio no había visto jamás un arma como esa, había escuchado de las mismas pero jamás había visto una, mas en cuanto su mirada se fijo en la hoja, supo que era un arma poderosa, un arma que podría matar a cualquier criatura

–sabes…yo jamás quise que esto fuera así…jamás quise tener que llegar a esto extremos- comenzó a decir mientras continuaba afilando su arma –pero no podían dejarme en paz ¿verdad?...tenían que comenzar a perseguirme…¡perseguirme! Enviar tras de mi a sus malditos cancerberos…- chispas saltaron del arma –y claro…ninguno de los dos verdaderos culpables se apareció jamás…- el demonio trago saliva cuando los ojos azules del ser se posaron en los propios, oscureciéndose un momento –yo no pedi ser lo que soy…¿sabes? Yo no pedi estar en medio- desvio la mirada de vuelta al arma y suspiro –pero…los hubiera no existen…y solo hay una forma en que puedo mantenerme oculto hasta que el momento llegue- se levanto y camino hacia el demonio preparando el arma –no…por favor…no…- el demonio se debatió aun mas, mientras el nudo en su estomago se formaba anunciando su propia perdición –lo siento…pero sabes demasiado- levanto el arma

–no!-

El grito resonó por un momento en la bodega, y se extinguió segundos después, la sangre baño el cuerpo y el suelo, mientras el ojiazul observaba el cuerpo humano que era el contenedor de ese demonio desplomarse, exhalo y guardo el arma mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la bodega, un trueno resonó en el exterior, señales de que pronto estarían en ese sitio.

* * *

En algún sitio, cierto ángel esperaba sentado en la banca de un parque, miraba a los niños jugar pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ese sitio, se encontraba a kilómetros, pero no kilómetros en distancia, kilómetros en tiempo, hundido en los mares del recuerdo mientras repasaba una y otra vez los largos días y noches vividos años atrás, no recordando las batallas, no recordando las guerras, más bien recordando lo que sucedió en el entremedio de ellas, en esos espacios en los que no tenía que luchar, en los que solo se ocultaba en sitios donde sus congéneres no lo atraparan, ni a él, ni a ella.

–Con esa cara, cualquiera diría que estas durmiendo, Clearence- Castiel levanto el rostro apenas la escucho, para mirar el rostro de la mujer que se había parado frente a el, su envase era distinto, pero el podría reconocer esa voz donde fuera –hola Meg, tiempo sin vernos- fue lo único que dijo mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarle espacio a que se sentara, la demonio se situó junto al ángel y miro hacia los niños –lo saben…saben que logro cruzar el umbral…y no solo eso…- miro al ángel cuya expresión de eterna confusión no variaba, en todos esos años no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo –lo se Meg, puede abrir puertas por si mismo…aquí es más fuerte- Castiel miro a Meg directamente a los ojos, ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento, uno que no era fácil de afrontar –tenemos que encontrarlo Cass…antes que ellos…- el ángel asintió y volvió la vista de nuevo a los niños –necesitaremos ayuda…si el no desea que podamos rastrearlo…jamás lo encontraremos- la demonio asintió en silencio mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento –ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿crees que deseen ayudarnos?- Castiel no la miro, se hacia la misma pregunta –solo podremos saberlo de una forma…-

Meg asintió y se levanto acaricio un momento el cabello del ángel y sacudió la cabeza antes de soltarlo –estamos en un problema muy grande, Clearence, muy grande…- camino unos pasos para volver por donde vino.

Apenas segundos después, ambos habían desaparecido de ese lugar.

* * *

Dean dormía en la habitación que Sam había preparado para él, a pesar de que vivían a un par de estados de distancia, siempre tenían preparados lugares el uno para el otro. La noche transcurría tranquilamente, hasta que su sexto sentido de alerta se disparo, abrió los ojos cuando un aleteo resonó en su habitación y un frio aire recorrió su espalda, una sensación que no habia tenido desde…muchos años atrás. Con la mano en el cuchillo que guardo bajo la almohada se medio irguió en la cama, pero su agresión se volvió confusión cuando parado a unos pasos de distancia se encontró con una figura que hacia mucho no veía –Cass? Eres tu?- se sento en la cama y se froto los ojos –hola Dean…- fue lo único que respondió el ángel, como siempre hacia cuando se aparecía como lo acababa de hacer -por dios Cass…¿que haces aquí? Hace años que te perdimos la pista!- Castiel camino un poco por la habitación –lo se…pero necesito tu ayuda Dean, la tuya y la de Sam- el cazador miro al ángel aun más confuso, años sin verlo, sin saber de el, si tan siquiera estaba vivo o muerto y de pronto ¿se aparecía pidiendo su ayuda? –Cass…tienes idea de lo que dices? Hace años que no sabemos nada de ti y solo así quieres nuestra ayuda?!- el ángel exhalo y lo miro –Dean…esto es importante, la vida de muchas personas esta en riesgo…- Dean se enderezo en su sitio y lo miro con mas seriedad –de que se trata Cass?...demonios? mas jodidos ángeles asesinos?- Castiel negó con la cabeza –Nephilims, Dean…son Nephilims-

* * *

 _ **Bueno...esta es una idea que venia trabajando desde hace ya algún tiempo pero que no había tenido el valor de aterrizar...espero que disfruten la lectura de este nuevo fic. El capitulo dos saldrá en corto. Los saluda Ariakas deseándoles buenas noches.**_


	2. No todo es blanco o negro

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros. Joad Clearence y otros OC son completamente de mi autoria. Este fic no va paralelo a la situacion actual de la serie. Todo la información de los Nephilim esta basada en el concepto "Nephilim" de DmC mezclado con elementos de la misma serie._**

 ** _N/A: Advierto, abra spoilers y muy grandes por cierto._**

* * *

 _Welcome to heaven! Can you believe the things you see here?!_

 _Forever winter, summer of love, spring or fall  
It doesn't matter anymore  
Alone you wonder, can this be heaven  
if my best friends burn in hell?_

 _Heaven. What the hell would I do  
In that place without you?  
In heaven, alone in heaven, alone in heaven  
Alone in heaven..._

[Alone in heaven-Sonata Arctica]

"I learned from pizzaman"-Castiel

* * *

 _El tiempo antes…_

Tiempos extraños forjan amistades extrañas, esa era la premisa que en la mente de ambos aparecía, la situación no los había favorecido de ninguna forma a ninguno de los dos. Desde el momento en que habían comenzado a involucrarse de una forma más personal que la de solo colaboradores de supervivencia sabían que nada bueno les esperaba en el futuro, y aun así, tomaron el riesgo de ese camino.

Para ambos todo comenzó con el beso, aquel beso que para la demonio había sido nada más que una treta para sacarle al ángel aquella poderosa estaca angelical que podrían usar para combatir a los malditos hellhounds que Crowley había enviado a que los buscaran, pero Castiel había cambiado las cosas, por completo, pues en vez de solo alejarse, la había atraído mas y la había vuelto a besar con una intensidad que jamás creyó posible, el beso había estado cargado de fuerza, ansiedad…incluso lujuria se atrevería a decir, pero…¿desde cuándo los ángeles, que se supone son seres asexuados, sentían lujuria? Y peor aún, lujuria por un demonio. Pero no podía mentir, Meg había sentido lujuria en ese beso, beso que por cierto le había hecho temblar las piernas, acelerar el corazón y aunque le avergonzara decirlo, incluso la había excitado un poco, jamás había esperado aquella reacción del "reprimido" ángel, y si tenía que ser sincera, ese beso la había dejado totalmente descolocada, atontada por segundos y con una confusión que sabia no podría sacarse de encima.

La pregunta seguida de ese beso había sido lógica, y la respuesta del ángel graciosa, después de eso Meg no pudo evitar pensar una y otra vez en que se sentiría tener a ese despistado ángel hundido entre sus piernas, bailando la danza del vientre con ella, se pregunto incluso si ya tendría alguna experiencia en el ámbito sexual.

Luego, había estado el asunto con los leviatanes, cuando una serie de eventos los habían llevado a convivir más que nunca, e incluso compartir experiencias que hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había pensado en compartir. Castiel había enloquecido, Sam y Dean encargaron a Meg la tarea de cuidar del inestable ángel y esta había hecho lo que ellos le habían pedido. Lo que al principio fue un mero compromiso y favor para con los Winchester pronto se convirtió en una carrera a la perdición de ambos, al menos a la perdición de sus propias sociedades en donde no solamente eran considerados traidores a sus razas, sino que además, cualquier cosa que no fuera una relación de odio intenso entre ambos podía ser considerada tabú, pues nunca, al menos en la historia moderna, un ángel y un demonio habían convivido de forma que no fuera para matarse mutuamente.

Todo eso y una serie de hechos más los habían llevado a comenzar a establecer una extraña amistad que con el tiempo evoluciono de una forma inesperada, no tenían nada más que esa rara amistad en común y el hecho de que ambos eran aliados de los Winchester, y aun así, comenzaban a experimentar sentimientos el uno por el otro, sentimientos que jamás se confesarían pues aunque ambos sabían lo que hacían y sentían, confesar algún sentimiento habría sido el equivalente a la humillación y la pérdida de la dignidad frente al otro. Castiel sabía que hablar de alguna especie de relación solo terminaría con Meg lanzando comentarios sarcásticos y de burla hacia su persona, cosa bastante molesta. Para Meg, siquiera contemplar la idea de hablar sobre el embrollo de emociones que sentía por el ángel le causaría un quiebre en su ego y más aún porque estaba segura que Castiel hablaría de alguna regla divina contra ese tipo de relaciones.

Así que ambos lo mantuvieron en silencio, en silencio de sí mismos y del otro, mas aun en ese silencio y conforme la guerra llegaba a su fin, sabían que tenían algo profundo, algo que ningún ángel, demonio o humano podía saber, y que ni Lucifer ni el mismísimo Dios podrían romper, pues habían traspasado la barrera del odio entre sus razas para ser lo que eran: ellos mismos. Nada de la demonio o el ángel, solo Meg y Castiel.

Todo se cristalizo después de la supuesta muerte de Meg, nadie supo como ocurrió realmente, ni ella ni él, pero sobrevivió, alguna fuerza desconocida la trajo de vuelta. Para entonces, ninguno de los dos figuraba mas en el plano primordial de la guerra del cielo y el infierno, Cass había escapado del purgatorio, Meg de la muerte, ambos habían llegado otra vez al plano terrenal, donde ya sin ningún papel que jugar en la guerra que los rodeaba, cristalizaron sus emociones de la única forma que podía cristalizarse.

* * *

 _El tiempo ahora..._

Sam miro a Castiel confuso –un nephilim?, Cass…estas seguro…- el ángel asintió sin mirarlo –si…más que seguro…- Dean miro a su hermano menor, estaban acostumbrados a las sorpresas y habiendo estado en medio de la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno creían casi todo lo que escuchaban pero eso era algo completamente nuevo –pensé que los nephilim eran un mero mito por…- comenzó el menor, pero el ángel interrumpió mirándole con esa expresión que le había aprendido a Dean de irreverencia –por ser la unión de un ángel y un demonio…bueno Sam…si lees las viejas historias te darás cuenta que antes de que los humanos siquiera tuvieran historia existían muchos nephilims en el mundo- Sam trago saliva, era cierto que eso decían las historias, pero uno en la época moderna, se le hacía completamente increíble –y como es que…llego aquí? Estuvo durmiendo…o…es que alguno de tus hermanos o hermanas…- el ángel negó con la cabeza –el como no importa…lo que importa es que esta aquí…- Dean frunció un poco el ceño, era normal que Cass fuera evasivo con algunas preguntas pero la forma en que había cortado a Sam era extraña, aun para él, aun así, desvió el tema un poco –bueno…y exactamente contra que nos enfrentamos…si un nephilim…pero ¿qué puede hacer exactamente?- Castiel camino un poco en círculos –los nephilim son las criaturas más poderosas hablando de los planos del mas allá, son la mezcla de los ángeles y los demonios, por tanto poseen todos sus poderes, pero casi ninguna debilidad...- se sentó en uno de los sillones libres de Sam –pueden caminar entre la tierra y el infierno, aunque para hacerlo necesitan de mucha fuerza, sanan más rápido que los demonios y poseen fuerza, agilidad y habilidades psíquicas- se quedo pensando –al menos eso es lo que sabemos…realmente nunca hemos visto uno-

Sam y Dean se miraron mutuamente antes de volver a mirar al ángel, si todo lo que hablaba era pura teoría se enfrentaban a algo contra lo que jamás se habían enfrentado, Sam se paso una mano por el cabello –espera…¿ninguna debilidad? Trampas para diablos? Sellos enochianos? La colt o el cuchillo? Nada de eso funciona con un nephilim?- Castiel negó a cada cosa que mencionaba Sam –por lo que se, nada de eso funciona, su parte ángel neutraliza los efectos de los sellos y trampas demoniacas, mientras su parte demonio neutraliza los efectos de los sellos y armas divinas…- Sam comenzó a revisar en algunos libros a la vez que Castiel hablaba, había leído algo sobre ellos en los libros de Enoch –Antes del diluvio se les llamaba titanes…por la fuerza que poseían- el ángel asintió y completo –se supone que se extinguieron con el diluvio- Sam se mojo los labios –si…pero siempre se creyó que eran hijos de humanos y ángeles…no de demonios y ángeles- Castiel lo miro ladeando la cabeza –no todo es como en los libros Sam…- el menor de los Winchester se apoyo en la mesa y miro al mayor.

Dean que había escuchado todo el intercambio en pensativo silencio se rasco una sien mientras decidía que preguntar primero –por que Cass?...porque está aquí y por que pondrá en peligro a los humanos?- el ángel miro al mayor y exhalo –está furioso, Dean…furioso…los nephilim son una raza no aborrecida, si no odiada…los ángeles los desprecian y harán lo que sea por matarlos, los demonios les temen por que son la única criatura capaz de asesinar a un rey demonio con un simple movimiento, y en la tierra son aun más poderosos por que no tienen restricciones- el mayor asintió y se froto la nuca –y por que está furioso?- Esta vez fue Sam el que respondió y con toda lógica –Dean…es un ser odiado en ambos bandos…y es cazado como un animal por su fuerza…¿cómo te sentirías tu si alguien te estuviese cazando?- el mayor desvió la mirada en entendimiento, cuando Gordon los estaba cazando por las habilidades psíquicas de Sam estaba furioso y frustrado, y solo era Gordon, con ese nephilim era todo el cielo e infierno quienes estaban tras de el –entiendo…bueno…y que hacemos entonces?- Castiel los miro a ambos –creo que lo primero, seria encontrarlo…-

* * *

Sellos y símbolos, a su alrededor todo eran libros con sellos y símbolos. La verdad el mismo sabía tan poco sobre su raza como los demonios o los ángeles, aunque contaba con una ventaja: empirismo. A diferencia de los ángeles y demonios él podía experimentar con sus poderes, y en esos meses que había estado allí en la tierra había aprendido dos cosas: que podía hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera cuando quisiera…pero para poder hacerlo necesitaba sellos y símbolos, improntas que le permitieran usar sus poderes, de otra forma no era más fuerte que un humano.

Así que allí se encontraba, en ese viejo sótano de una casa abandonada, mirando que sellos y símbolos demoniacos y enochianos debía combinar para poder canalizar sus poderes. Le tomo tiempo, y mucho esfuerzo mental, pero finalmente completo el primer sello. Tomo una daga que guardaba en su cinto y se quito la camiseta que usaba, se situó frente al espejo y con la ayuda de la hoja de hierro caliente comenzó a tallar sobre su piel aquel símbolo.

El dolor era intenso, más intenso de lo que pensó, por que el símbolo no solo se marcaba en su piel si no también en su alma, podía sentirlo. Con un esfuerzo enorme comenzó a repetir las palabras que debía conjurar conforme marcaba la impronta, apenas logrando mantener una coherencia sin gritar del dolor. Le tomo un largo rato, pero finalmente termino, grabo ese símbolo, hibrido del infierno y el cielo, hibrido como el mismo. Sin poderlo soportar más cayó desmayado del dolor en el suelo de aquella casucha.

* * *

Los cazadores prepararon todo para iniciar el viaje y mucho antes de lo que habían pensado, ya se encontraban de nuevo en la carretera, como en los viejos tiempos, dentro del preciado impala, de nuevo Sam revisando las pocas notas que tenían sobre ese particular caso, y Dean conduciendo mientras golpeaba ligeramente el volante al ritmo de la música que resonaba a un volumen moderado en la radio del automóvil.

Durante un largo rato mientras conducían el silencio se mantuvo, hasta que finalmente Sam volteo a ver a su hermano mayor –no te parece extraño?- el mayor volteo y lo miro durante 30 segundos antes de volver la vista de nuevo al camino –el que Sammy?- pregunto mirándolo una vez mas de reojo por el retrovisor –Cass…desaparece casi dos décadas y ahora de la nada nos pide ayuda…con un tema tan especifico?- Dean frunció levemente el ceño pensativo –si…- Sam se froto un poco los labios mientras se removía un poco en su asiento –crees…que Cass tenga algo que ver con la aparición de esa cosa?- le pregunto el mayor sin dejar de mirar el camino frente a el, era una pregunta que le había estado rondando la mente desde que Cass había explicado la situación, pues no seria la primera vez en que el ángel despertara fuerzas o situaciones fuera de su control, así fueran con las mejores intenciones –No lo sé Dean…quiero pensar que no, porque lo otro sería demasiado…increíble…- le responde con tranquilidad, Dean lo mira –si…creo que lo seria…-

El silencio reina en el automóvil mientras ambos se mantienen pensativos sobre Cass y lo que podría o no podría hacer.

* * *

El tiempo antes…

Y entonces sonriendo le dijo –Cuando esto termine…podríamos comprar una pizza y reacomodar algunos muebles…- el ángel no lo capto al principio, pero cuando vio la sonrisa dulce, traviesa y sugerente en el rostro de la demonio comprendió que se refería a aquel video y la situación que planteaba, y no pudo hacer más que corresponderle la sonrisa –si…me agrada la idea-.

Y luego el había huido con la tabla angelical y ella había sido acuchillada por Crowley.

Encontrarla después de eso había sido casi como recorrer todo el infierno…casi…por que ella no se encontraba en el infierno ni en el purgatorio, había caído al velo de las almas, al velo donde toda alma humana iba, al velo donde un demonio que ha muerto va a terminar en el olvido eterno, sin castigos, sin premios, nada más que vacio.

No todo era blanco o negro, no…no todo era cielo o infierno, no todo era bien o mal, había matices, Dean no lo comprendía, Sam tenía una idea aproximada y ninguno de los dos había logrado que él lo comprendieran, le costó un gran esfuerzo comprenderlo pero lo había logrado, había entendido, que en ese universo…el blanco y el negro eran lo que menos importaba, los matices eran lo que le daban el significado a la vida humana.

Y por ese significado…había sacrificado parte de su gracia para sacar a Meg del olvido.

* * *

 ** _Pues...segundo capitulo...espero que les agrade :)_**


End file.
